


Rainbows Bring Smiles, right?

by BlazGear



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Original Cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: All it takes is one change to make the story play out completely different.





	Rainbows Bring Smiles, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain finishes a thorn in his side, and decides to go check on two friends from the past. He did not expect to walk right into a tomato talking about smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly an introduction of the one OC in this fic (which I do to explain the Butterfly Effect nature of this fic.)
> 
> Original Card descriptions will be posted in the after chapter Notes.

_Rain's perspective._

**Sector Security: 4000 LP**  
**Rain Niji: 1000 LP  
**

"I activate Reborn Warrior's ability from the graveyard! Since it was sent to the graveyard by the effect of Graceful Charity, I can Special Summon it from the graveyard! Come on back Regen Warrior!" (Level 4 0/0) "Next I summon Lightspeed Synchron from my hand!" (Level 3 0/1400) "Finally I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's special ability! When a Tuner monster is on the field I can special summon it from the graveyard in Defense position! Come on out Quillbolt!" (Level 2 800/800) "Now I tune Regen Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog with Lightspeed Synchron! O monsters of the bottom, come together to create the shining hope of tomorrow! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 9, Starlight Angel Dragon!" As the chant finished, a gleaming white dragon descends behind the hooded duelist, a warm light enveloping the area.

"That's a fancy light show, but that dragon still can't get past my Goyo Guardians! So just end your turn so I can win this duel and take your sorry ass into custody!" _"Ignore him Rain, he's being overconfident, I'll shut him up now, easily."_

"I activate Lightspeed Synchron's special ability from my graveyard! When Lightspeed Synchron is used as a Synchro Material, I can banish it to allow the monster I used it to Synchro Summon can attack you directly! I'll combine this with Starlight Angel Dragon's special ability! When Starlight Angel Dragon attacks directly it gains attack points equal to the combined levels of all Synchro Monsters on the field except Starlight itself! So thanks to your Goyo Guardians, Starlight Angel Dragon gains 1,200 attack points!"

The Security Officer's face wavers, before smirking. "So what? Your dragon still won't have enough to beat me. So why don't you just be a good boy, and give up?" _"Overconfidence won't get you anywhere."_

"Starlight Angel Dragon, attack him directly!" The Dragon starts to glow almost painfully bright, energy gathering in it's mouth, but before it can do a thing, "In this moment I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Controlled Stop! This allows me to negate one of my monsters attacks! I choose to negate Starlight Angel Dragon's attack!"

"Why would you negate your own monster's attack? Are you finally giving up this charade? Good, this was a waste of my time to begin with! Now just turn off your Duel Disk and let's get you to the Facility."

"If you think I'm done, then you're gonna be disappointed! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Double or Nothing! When one of my monster's attacks gets negated, I can activate this spell to let that monster attack again, with twice the attack points! I'll let you do the math, and see how much you're gonna get hit for.

It took a couple seconds, before the officer's face fell. "F-five thousand Attack points... plus twelve hundred from its effect equals... six thousand, two hundred attack points. A one hit knock out..."

"That's right! Now, time for the climax! Starlight Angel Dragon, attack him directly with Angelic Strike Burst!" The white dragon starts to glow, before striking the officer at full force, knocking him into the wall, and giving Rain enough time to slip out the door, slipping his hood down, letting his short blue hair fall down almost completely over his eyes.

"Phew, they're getting tougher, one more turn and I'd have been in a cell... oh well... that's my third one today. Maybe I should go check on the other _Common scumbags intent on disrupting the peace_." He laughed at his own joke, turning the corner and bumped into a smaller boy, with green and red hair, and a jacket that seemed intent on denying the laws of physic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Cards:  
> Lightspeed Synchro: Level 3 Light Machine, 100 ATK/1000 DEF. Effect: When used as Synchro Material the monster Synchro Summoned can attack directly til the end of the Battle Phase, by banishing this card from the Graveyard.
> 
> Starlight Angel Dragon: Level 9 Light Dragon, 2500 ATK/2000 DEF. Effect: Battle damage increases by the total level X100 of all Synchro's on the field except this one when attacking directly. Summoning Requirements: 1 Tuner + 2 Non-Tuner Monsters
> 
> Controlled Stop: Negate one of your own Monsters attack. Quick-Play Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a big one.
> 
> Basically, I'm not a fan of how Arc-V went after they went to the Synchro Dimension so guilty pleasure OC Rewrite time!


End file.
